battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
BFDIA 5b
:"It's not a cartoon. It's a game." :- Message that appears at the beginning of the 5b Update video. BFDIA 5b is a game made by Michael Huang and Cary Huang. When the game debuted, the game had 33 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 33 until February 19. From February 19 to 25, the game had 50 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 50 until February 25. Due to the creators of the game being very busy, the February 25 update only added 3 new playable levels. Currently, the game has 53 playable levels, and the player cannot pass level 53 until an unknown date. A note in level 53 says levels will be uploaded as soon as they are made, but on March 3, it was announced that the game was postponed for now due to BFDIA 5c being worked on. However, in BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever, Cary revealed that BFDIA 5b will be completed, possibly in the next few months, along with some other projects. The game can be played here. Plot Book starts out lost and forgetful of recent events. After realizing she is inside Evil Leafy, Book ventures out to find the other FreeSmarters. Book eventually finds Match trapped in a box and asks if Match knows what is going on. Match recalls Pencil driving the FreeSmart Van into Evil Leafy's mouth. Match also remembers falling into her unpleasant box. Book and Match agree to find the other FreeSmarters. Book finds the Hand-powered Recovery Center, and figures it fell out of the FreeSmart Van. Later, Match and Book enter a house. Inside, Book finds Lego Brick, but is first scared of him and thinks he is an armless mutant Blocky. Lego Brick denies this and asks to be Book's friend. Book asks him "Where are we?" Lego Brick states that they are in Evil Leafy, along with thousands of other recommended characters. Lego Brick is confused at the fact that Evil Leafy ate Book and Match, but she reassures that they are fine. Lego Brick remains confused, Book says goodbye to carry on their adventure. Book traps Lego Brick inside a box to activate a switch to complete a level. In the next level, Lego Brick turns mad, saying that Book trapped him inside a box. Book reassures it was only for desperate measures, but Lego Brick is unconvinced and punishes the two by forcing them to fall into Lego Brick's Underground Factory. Further into Lego Brick's dungeon, Book finds Ice Cube on an independent platform. Ice Cube does not remember why she is in the dungeon, but laments that if she had arms, she could pick up a nearby box to escape the dungeon. Book moves the box to the other low-hanging platforms, so Book, Match, and Ice Cube can continue the adventure. The trio later meets Waffle and Tune, to which Match revolts, due to past experiences with recommended characters like Lego Brick. Ice Cube thinks they are nice, but Match sarcastically comparing how nice Lego Brick was. Waffle and Book ask each other's group who they are. Waffle says that Lego Brick is a nice guy once you get to know him, but Book and Match still reject. Waffle introduces Tune, but is cut off by Match's impatience. Waffle directs the three to Evil Leafy's mouth eastward, so they leave the recommended characters to continue the quest. As Book, Match, and Ice Cube exit the house, Waffle and Book exchange goodbyes. Waffles says they are welcome back any time. Book asks Ice Cube if the sky looks redder to her, but Ice Cube denies. Farther away from the house, Match questions why Waffle is outside. Waffle replies that he went on a walk to get some fresh air. On level 53, the three are faced with an uncrossable wall. A message by Cary Huang appears behind the wall: "Hi people. I've been really busy lately, so I've only been able to create three levels. :( More levels coming soon. I will upload them as soon as I create them, so some could be out tommorow, or in a week. I'm really sorry!!! I hope we can all understand." In the BFDIA 5c announcement, jacknjellify spoils the ending with simply "FreeSmart escapes Evil Leafy". Characters ;Book : The main character in the game. She can run and jump at normal speeds. She and Match is the only 2 people can go though a fire box. ;Match : Appears for the first time in level 19: "Say Hello". She is taller, can jump higher, and can go through smaller holes than other contestants. When going though a fire box, her hair catches on fire and she can use the fire to burn other characters like Ice Cube. The fire can be put out by hitting a ceiling, being submerged in water, or by melting Ice Cube. ;Ice Cube : Appears for the first time in level 42: "Eye skewb". She can run faster than any character, particularly when on a moving platform. She instantly melts when standing on a fire box. Due to her lacking arms, she cannot hold or throw things, or operate the HPRC. The remaining FreeSmart contestants who haven't appeared yet are Pencil, Bubble and Ruby because they're not yet introduced in the current version of the game. Trivia *The Weighted Companion Cube from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28series%29 the Portal series] makes a cameo appearance in levels 8-10 as a box to be used as a kind of platform. It even made a reference to how it "dies" as in the level "A Sad Goodbye". *The Clubhouse of Awesomeness, which appears in "Get in the Van", makes an appearance in level 6 (AKA Landfill) as one of the stages in the trailer. However, The Clubhouse of Awesomeness didn't appear in the official release, for unknown reasons (most likely seizures). *It is the first game to feature BFDIA characters and so far, the 8th game made by Michael and Cary Huang. *In the trailer, Book had a rainbow-colored-background icon near the text when she talked, but in the official game, Book had a purple background. *There are a total of 133 planned levels (100 main levels and 33 bonus levels). *Level 29 was originally named "Toss Toss", but it was renamed to "Don't Look Back". *Level 32 was edited (originally, Match could not go to Lego Brick, and now she can go to him). *Carykh said that to Tennis Ball on Youtube that he has ELER in the game. Cary said that he'll find out what it means later, stating that "he wouldn't like it." It possibly means Evil Leafy's Evil Rampage. *The Easter Egg just happens to be the first time that Evil Leafy has opened her mouth, ever. (Not counting BFDIA 5a, when her mouth was just a bunch of scribbles at the time when she ate some of the contestants.) *Level 49 has the same name as the episode 1 of BFDI: "Take the Plunge". *There is an unofficial video version of this episode called "So You Think You Can Escape Evil Leafy?". *The "LEVEL CREATOR" and "EXPLORE" options on the home screen are blocked off with a sign stating "MARCH 4". Since March 4 of year 2013 to 2016 passed, it could mean March 4, 2017 or even later years. *Book and Match can switch who is carrying who is carrying whom by picking the other up, then quickly pressing the space bar, Z button, and up button. *This is the first object show to have a game. *In level 31, Lego Brick said that there are thousand of recommended characters were also inside Evil Leafy, but it is unknown how did they get into her mouth. * If you browse in the files of the SWF, you can find the things that have not been seen in game, such as an asset for a running Bubble. * Starting at level 8, there is a block shaped like a steam icon from the game Geometry Dash. * In the game, letters appear to be hanging from a tree in the background. For example, level 1 has an "E" hanging from a tree. Level 11 has a "V". Level 26 has an "I". These are the only 3 letters but it is speculated that it is suppose to spell "EVIL". * A YouTube user by the name of JC7146 found a way to edit the levels. 5b's level code is located at www.battlefordreamisland.com/5b/levels.txt and according to there, there are only 53 levels and nothing else, which means there is no way to access the levels beyond 53 and the bonus levels because their code doesn't exist. If someone manages to download the .swf of BFDIA 5b at www.battlefordreamisland.com/5b/5b.swf, creates a folder named 5b and moves the 5b.swf in there, then copy and paste everything at www.battlefordreamisland.com/5b/levels.txt to a text document named levels.txt then place it in their 5b folder with 5b.swf, they are free to edit the levels they have in their levels.txt. Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:BFDIA 5 Category:HTwins.net Category:Evil Leafy Category:Unfinished